Puck Perfect
by DreamlessSleep22
Summary: It's the middle of the year at Barden, and Aubrey still doesn't want to change the set. Perhaps a little help form Beca's twin brother, Logan, and his band will change her mind. This is a BeChloe story, also with the Kendall/Aubrey pairing. Rating may change if the story goes that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set in the movie-verse of Pitch Perfect and the TV-verse of BTR. I don't have a clear shot of where this story is going, but I couldn't help but notice the matching last names on Beca and Logan and wanted to write a crossover. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are helpful and appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Puck Perfect**

**Chapter 1: Big Time Bellas**

As Aubrey led the Bellas into the auditorium, she halted in the doorway. Beca, who was following behind, slammed into her, throwing the senior into the room. As she looked up, Aubrey saw four guys sitting on the piano with hockey sticks, glass from the many broken mirrors scattered around them. Aubrey stood up very straight, trying her best to keep her composure. In a strained voice, with an even more strained smile, she asked,

"Who are you and why are you here? This is a closed Bellas rehearsal."

She carefully moved through the sea of glass toward to piano, Beca following, just looking at the ground. About halfway to the piano, the younger Bella picked up a hockey puck from the floor, smirking. Aubrey, already next to the instrument, watched as the four boys stuttered out excuses until the shortest of the four just screamed,

"We're here to see Beca!"

Immediately, Aubrey turned to the freshman, who was trying not to let her laughter out. The senior clearly didn't find the humor in the situation, setting her face in a solid frown.

"Beca, who are these guys?"

As the brunette opened her mouth, Chloe pushed past, yelling,

"That's Big Time Rush! I listen to them all the time, you know their songs, we sing them in the car!"

The zealous redhead proceeded to sing the chorus of the band's debut song, during which, the boys joined in, ending up in front of Aubrey, all smiles and grins. A small smile tugged at her mouth before letting it light up her face. With Aubrey's approval, the four boys dropped their sticks and pulled Beca into a giant bear hug, which the Bellas were surprised to see her return with a wide smile.

Once the band and Beca let go of each other, Chloe ran up to the boys. James was the first to pull her into a hug, happy being that close to a hot girl. The ginger proceeded down the line before ending at Beca.

"So how do you know these guys? I mean, they're kind of famous!"

Beca just smiled and pulled Logan toward her.

"Don't you see the resemblance? Twins! Logan is my brother, and I used to hang out with them all the time. Playing hockey, videogames, and just being friends. I moved out to L.A. with them for two years before coming here for college."

At this, Kendall pulled the shorter girl in for a side hug, "She's an honorary part of our band. She also helped Gustavo, our producer, write some of our songs, and helped us learn choreography for videos and concerts."

When Kendall said this, Aubrey let out a cynical bark of a laugh.

"Beca Mitchell helped you with choreography. The same Beca Mitchell who can barely make a box with her hands? You have got to be joking."

The four boys just shook their heads.

"She's a good teacher." Carlos pitched in.

Beca, sticking up for herself, added, "Aubrey, I can dance when the choreo isn't washed up and lost competitions for generations! Believe it or not, to make mixes, you need a sense of rhythm."

Kendall, being the advocate of fairness that he is, tried to keep the peace.

"Why don't the Bellas show us their set! Then maybe if Aubrey approves, we can try to throw in some pointers."

His hopeful smile stayed strong as Aubrey motioned for the Bellas to get in position. The minute the set started however, he found it much harder to keep it up.

As the Bellas moved to the music, Carlos dropped his head back against his chair. James pulled out his comb, only half pretending to watch, while Logan and Kendall smiled through the set, forcing themselves to pay attention. Once the girls were done, Kendall and Logan jumped from their seats.

"Well," Kendall started, "it was very…" he trailed off for a moment, and Logan continued for him.

"In sync! You ladies have obviously practiced a lot!" the shorter boy exclaimed weakly. Aubrey's smile fell a bit as she saw the struggle the boys faced to find something to compliment.

"So do you think there should be any changes? I mean, choreo is very limited when you're in a Bellas uniform." Aubrey desperately added.

James then looked up at her. "Well then maybe you should get more dance friendly uniforms." Then he jumped off his chair, doing random moves in his 'dance friendly' jeans.

Aubrey looked taken aback. "But it's Bellas tradition to wear the uniforms. We've had them since the genesis of our group."

She spoke very calmly, but looked on the urge of vomiting. Hearing the boys, a world renown band, tell her that she should change the set drove home the point Beca had been trying to make all year. Her set was washed up, and she had to choose between tradition and victory.

All the Bellas watched their captain with a concerned look as her inner turmoil played out on her face. "Fine! We can change the set! Beca?"

The smaller girl turned with a smile and Aubrey tossed the pitch pipe to her. Beca, taken by surprise, missed the catch, the pipe falling amongst the glass, reminding Aubrey of the mess.

"But before we do anything," the blonde started, "You five," pointing at the boys and Beca, "Are going to clean up this mess!"

With five groans, Beca lead the boys to the supply cabinet, pulling out five brooms with matching dusters. They got to work, tossing the hockey sticks and the puck on top of the piano.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like the story! I don't know if I'll continue with it or not. It all depends on how it's received by you guys! Leave a review, follow and/or favorite the story, and I hope to see you all again! **

**-DS22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to continue the story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And please continue to do so, because I have no idea where this story is going.**

**RESPONSES:**

**Thanks to pjato-lover, AusllyBeliever, XxSendrickShipperxX, rdprice29, and yoloswag for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you five! Enjoy.**

**~DS22**

**Puck Perfect**

**Big Time Remix**

After Beca and the boys finished cleaning, the freshman and Aubrey shut themselves in a room to discuss the new set. While this happened, Big Time Rush and the Bellas got to know each other a little better. Chloe, Carlos, Amy, and James were passing the puck around, being very careful not to break anything else.

"So Chloe," Carlos started, "where are you from?"

Chloe passed him the puck. "I grew up in Florida, but came here to Barden for the teaching program. I want to teach younger kids."

Carlos grinned and passed the puck to Amy, "So what about you, Amy? What brings you up from the land down under?"

Amy smiled, "You know, I was sick of all my boyfriends being all over me and constantly needing my attention. It was like, 'Back off guys!' But they didn't, so I came up here. But I am missing them and have been looking for replacements if you four are interested. I have the best teeth in Tasmania."

James, Carlos, and Chloe laughed at the girl's comments and Amy passed to James. "What about you, Pretty Boy. How'd you know the munchkin?"

James received the puck, leaning on his stick. "Well, Logan and Beca moved to our little Minnesota town in third grade, and we were all in the same class. Beca was into the same kind of things we were, and Logan did our homework for us, so the five of us just kind of fell into friendship."

"Cool." The Aussie replied, pounding her stick on the floor, "Now pass me the puck. I'm the best hockey player in Tasmania. With hair."

James instead passed to Chloe. "So you know about BTR, huh?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Yeah. Your first album came out during my sophomore year. I listened to it with Aubrey and now all three of your CDs are in our car."

Kendall, from the side, laughed. "So she was just playing it cool when she saw us? I knew it!"

Chloe grinned at him. "No, she honestly didn't know who you were. She doesn't really follow the band. She just likes your music."

James quickly jumped in. "You said _she_ doesn't follow the band. Does that mean you do?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "It's strange, though. I don't remember Pop Tiger ever mentioning a Big Time Sister other than Kendall's."

Carlos hopped onto the piano and explained, "Well Beca isn't a fan of the spotlight. She roomed with Logan's girlfriend, Camille, most of the time. And she never told anyone she was Logan's twin during interviews."

Amy and Chloe nodded. "That sounds like Beca." The redhead added.

"What sounds like Beca?" the girl in question asked.

"Your anti-spotlight tendencies." James offered.

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing I got over those, cause I have cooked us up something very nice for nationals."

Amy screamed, "BELLAS ARE GONNA WIN THIS YEAR!" and everyone shared a laugh at the Aussie's antics.

Chloe and Aubrey were heading to their early classes the next morning, when they stumbled upon BTR and Beca. The five were in full hockey gear, complete with rollerblades. Kendall was the first to spot the girls. He yelled out to them, and the seniors walked over.

Kendall smiled at Aubrey, "So where are you guys headed?"

Aubrey smiled back and replied, "Chloe and I both have morning classes today."

"Well," Beca jumped in, "when do they start?"

Glancing at her watch, Aubrey said, "We have twenty minutes before we're tardy, so we really have to go."

But as the blonde turned to go, Kendall lightly grabbed her arm. "Or, since me and the boys are only here for a few days, you could skip one class and spend the morning with the five of us." His expression was hopeful as Aubrey glanced at her watch again.

Chloe was quick to offer her input with a, "Please, Aubrey! We just have music theory! That's not even relevant to your major. We could totally spend the time with Beca and the guys."

When Aubrey turned to disagree, Chloe revealed her secret weapon. The puppy dog eyes. Aubrey just rolled her eyes, and said, "Fine, but this is the only time we're doing this, Chlo!"

Chloe jumped with joy and Beca passed the ginger a pair of skates from her bag. Kendall also pulled out a spare pair and offered the skates to Aubrey. The six others waited in heavy silence before Aubrey took the skates, a smile appearing on her face. The boys cheered and took a celebratory lap.

Aubrey seemed fine on her skates once Kendall helped her balance, but Chloe was a whole different story. Her feet were flying everywhere while Beca was the only force holding her upright. James quickly came over to get her other side, and soon Chloe was sliding along between the brunettes on her own.

Once everyone had their skate-legs, Carlos pulled out his helmet and screamed. "Hockey time!"

Beca and James quickly dragged Chloe to the center of the cement rink. "Okay," Kendall started. "Beca and I will be captains. Beca, you may choose first."

The short girl immediately chose Carlos for her team, leaving Kendall James. Beca then chose Chloe, while Kendall picked Aubrey. Logan decided to sit this one out and read his latest Steven Hawking book. Beca and Kendall lined up at the center for the face off. They slapped sticks, then Beca managed to hit the puck out to Carlos. He skated up the rink slapping the puck at the goal. James quickly moved in, now sporting a purple bandana, and stopped the puck with a goalie glove.

The seven of them switched teams and positions around a few times, and after playing for a couple of hours decided to head back to the boys' hotel room. Beca jogged up to Chloe, bumping her shoulder to get her attention.

"You were pretty great out there, Red." Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"Is that supposed to mean 'you were terrible and should never play hockey again, but since I'm your friend I'll fake compliment your skills'?"

Beca chuckled, "Probably. But I am still very impressed that you were able to keep your footing on your own after the first hour or so." She threw in her signature smirk, and Chloe gave her a light shove.

"Be careful there, Chloe." Logan said from behind. "Beca led our team in causing injuries in our last season together!" Chloe laughed with the Mitchell boy while Beca puffed her chest out proudly.

"I'm flattered you remembered, Logan." Beca then mock glared at the redhead next to her, "So you better watch yourself, Beale! Minnesota kids are tough!" The three laughed as Beca jumped on Logan's back.

Meanwhile, up at the front of the group, Kendall was walking with Aubrey. "I must say Aubrey," the blonde boy started, "you are very impressive on skates."

Aubrey lightly blushed at the compliment. "I was a figure skater when I was younger. I gave it up for music lessons when I was in middle school, though. I guess I still have a little bit of skater left in me."

Kendall smiled at her. "So music. Beca and James were always the music people in our group. James loved to sing, and Becs was hell-bent on becoming a DJ. What kind of music do you like?"

"Well, I like different music styles for different situations. Like, pop is fun in the car, whereas classical is better for study time. I'm actually studying to become a lawyer, so if BTR needs some legal help, call me first." She said with a good natured smile. Kendall returned it. The conversation continued to flow nicely between the two as they walked. Soon enough, though, they were in front of Aubrey and Chloe's dorm building.

"Well," the Bella said, "I have to go get ready for my next class. I'll see you around, Kendall."

"Yeah. We'll hang out sometime before me and the guys leave."

Aubrey smiled, "Sure, here's my number." And the senior scribbled it onto Kendall's hand.

"Well, bye Aubrey."

"Bye Kendall."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it, and as I'm sure you could tell, this will be a BeChloe and Kendall/Aubrey story. If you want any other pairings, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I was thinking maybe James/Stacie and Carlos/Amy. James and Stacie due to their similarities, and Amy/Carlos because I think she needs a sweet guy to look out for her. Thanks for reading, and reviews are highly appreciated.**

**~DS22**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Readers! I'm here again. I like this story, but on the side I will be updating what I now call Secret Agent Mitchell. It's a temporary name until I figure out an actual plot… Speaking of which! I would love your help with advancing this story! I need some sort of conflict, but I cannot think of one to fit this universe, so if anybody has any ideas, PM me or leave a review.**

**By the way, Over 100 views! Thanks guys!**

**And thank you to last chapter's reviewers:**

**XxSendrickShipperxX**

**AusllyBeliever**

**And **

**Guest**

**Thanks Guys! Enjoy Chapter 3**

**Big Time Bonding**

Carlos was sitting in the park, corndog in one hand and the other drumming a beat on the bench. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him and stayed. The boy looked up to see Amy standing in front of him with two more corndogs.

"So Carlos," the Aussie said, sitting down. "What'cha doing out here? Where are the other three turd burgers?"

Carlos smiled at the blonde. "Kendall's with Aubrey again, while Logan is hanging out with Beca, and I think James found a Bella to be friends with. The tall brunette."

Amy laughed. "That's Stacie for you. Four hot guys come in and she jumps the pretty one."

Carlos gave her a mock upset look. "You don't think I'm pretty?" He fluttered his eye lashes at the end.

Amy laughed at the boy and delivered a light punch to his shoulder. "I never said that! You're just not _as _pretty as James."

Carlos feigned hurt again. "Now I'm sad," said the boy in a playful voice.

Amy offered him her second corndog. "Will this make it better?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically, taking the offered food. Amy laughed and the two continued on with easy conversation about food and the importance of head protection while wrestling dingoes.

"I'm telling you Carlos! When you've been doing it since you were five, you don't need a helmet!"

"Hey Amy!" The blonde was cut off mid argument by Stacie.

"Hey, Stace. I'm kinda busy here." She said. Gesturing between Carlos and her. Just then, James appeared at Stacie's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Then I guess we better leave you two kids to it!" He exclaimed, and then he and Stacie started back along the path through the park.

"So Stacie. I couldn't help but notice your hair. It's amazingly well kept."

Stacie smiled at the singer, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I try. Now, what are we going to do about Amy and Carlos?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I say we keep pairing them up for things. We could have some Big Time Bonding Sessions!" James seemed very excited by the prospect, especially if it meant being around his current conspirator more.

"That's a great idea, James! But I think Aubrey will insist on the term Bellas Bonding." James shrugs and adds in smoothly,

"As long as we get to partners, I don't care what she calls it."

Stacie smiles and the two of them walk away in the direction of the band's hotel.

Kendall sat in Aubrey's room with the blonde and Chloe. Both girls were going over their med notes for an upcoming exam, and Kendall was staring at the words like they were in a foreign language.

"And the two of you actually know what all of these are?"

Aubrey sent a weak glare his way. Her one rule was that Kendall only asked questions that could help with studying. It wasn't a very strictly enforced rule, and Aubrey was barely getting any studying done.

"Alright Aub! Normally these roles are reversed, but either you quit the chit chat, or go somewhere else! We have a huge exam tomorrow, so we need to study."

Aubrey immediately turned to look at the redhead. "We do, don't we?" Chloe nodded.

"Alright, Kendall! You need to leave. We'll hang out tomorrow, though. Okay?" The blonde ushered Kendall out the door before sliding back onto the couch with Chloe.

Chloe began to sing under her breath, "Aubrey and Kendall sitting in a tree. KISSING."

Aubrey smacked the redhead lightly on the arm and picked up her notes. "At least mine isn't the alt girl." She said with a smirk.

Chloe looked at Aubrey astonished. "Seriously! You think I have a crush on Beca! That's crazy, Bree. Beca and I are friends! So we hang out together a lot that doesn't mea-"

Aubrey put her hand over Chloe's mouth and leaned in close. "You have an enormous toner for the alt girl! And I can see it through those jeans. Admit it! You like Beca."

Chloe shook her head stubbornly. Aubrey grinned and grabbed the redhead's phone off the table and stood up, holding it out of her friend's reach.

The blonde opened Chloe's text history and clicked on Beca's name.

"Hey Becs! How's the studying."

"Hey Becs! Wanna meet up for lunch today? Xoxo"

"You even sign your text s to her with x's and o's! C'mon Chloe. Admit it! You have a toner."

"FINE! I have a toner for 'the alt girl!'"

Aubrey laughed and gave the phone back. "Your toner is massive"

Then the friends sat down to begin studying again.

"Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan."

"What, Beca!?"

"Can we get some s'mores stuff? Then we can have a camp fire. And s'mores."

"Yes!" Logan yelled from the driver's seat. He turned into the nearest super market and the twins hopped out of the car. They ran inside the market, grabbed all the s'mores stuff, and sprinted back to the checkout counter at record speeds. Once they got their stuff, the siblings jumped back into the car.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Instead of having a campfire tonight, we should all go camping over the weekend."

At the red light, Logan looked to his twin. "That is the best idea you've had all day."

So the two turned around yet again to get all the camping essentials they would need for their weekend in the woods.

**A/N: So that was chapter three! Next time we will see the Bellas and BTR go on a camping trip together! And Gustavo isn't here, so he can't stop the boys from going.**

**As always, I love it when you guys drop reviews, and the first (or only) five (or less) will have honorable mentions in the next chapter. And it's a great way to steer the story in the direction you want it to go.**

**Goodbye Folks! See you next Thursday. And be sure to check out my other stories as well. **

**~DS22**


	4. Sorry

So school is just too much. Sorry, but I will no longer be writing this story. If someone wants to adopt it go ahead and messege me or something, but I just have way too much on my plate.

Sorry Guys,

DS22


End file.
